In my heart always
by wolfiegirl93
Summary: Troy thinks that Gab has a new crush and bf. But he doesn't know it's her cousin. He broke up with her and went for Sharpay but both love birds realized their nothing without each other. Will Sharpay get what she wants? Or will she lose Troy to Gab? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ttike: In my heart always  
Author: Wolfiegirl93  
Show: High School Musical  
Pairing: Troy/Gabriella, slight Troy/Sharpay  
Warnings: Characters might be OOC!

* * *

It was another bright sunny day at East High. The school hallways were packed with people digging through theirs lockers or just chatting away. The news about Troy singing and dating the beautiful Gabriella spread fast. Troy Bolton opened his lockers only to be spied on by the one and only Sharpay Ryans.

Sharpay watched her crush smiling to himself as he fished for his history text book. She was happy for both Troy and Gab but something inside her made her twitch. She frowned as she saw Montez kissing her crush. She felt her cheeks burn and her fist clenched. Without thinking straight, as if her mind was under control, she walked up to the two and smiled that arrogant smile at the two love birds.

Now that Sharpay was not mad at both of them for beating her, Troy greeted her with that ten dollar smile while Gabriella just said hi. Sharpay said her greetings and pulled Troy away from his girlfriend.

"Troy, can you come over to my house tonight to help me on a project?" Troy stood there lost in her questions. Since when has Sharpay actually invited him to her house…on a school night!

"I would love to, Sharpay, but I already have plans with Gab…" Sharpay felt her heart stop but she kept going letting her jealously flow to him.

"What does that brat have that I don't have?" Troy was taken aback.

"Whoa, little lady. First off, Gab is not a brat… She's actually…"

"A what? Whore?" Troy went speechless.

"Troy, listen to me. I never wanted to tell you this but, one time last week I was heading to the girl's bathroom and your lady was in there. She was on the phone actually flirting with someone. She said something like 'Me love him? Puh-leez! You're my man…Fred'" Sharpay had to make up a guy's name without ruining her plan. She needed Tory now since he is twice as popular. Her fame was everything and now that Montex girl came to view, she had lost it. She needed it back, starting with her admirer.

"What?" was all he said. Sharpay placed on a pout and trailed her fingers up and down his arm.

"You don't believe me, Troy?" she asked sadly. Troy frowned and grabbed her hand harshly.

"Why should I believe such a false lie? Gabriella never cheats behind me and never will." With that he walked away. Sharpay needed to think fast.

"Wait, Troy!" Troy stopped walking.

"Listen, haven't you wondered where she got all those mysterious calls lately? Why she is always saying she's busy every weekend? From my opinion, I think she's going to cancel your little date tonight." Troy took all of that in but forced himself not to believe. True Bag has been very busy lately and mostly canceling their weekend dates but that doesn't prove anything…right?

"Think about it, Troy. If you need help, I'm always here for you." Troy looked at her. More of a glare than a stare. He frowned and turned back walking. Sharpay grinned evilly and walked off proud of what she had done. But something inside her felt wrong. Something was missing. She thought less of it and carried on her little catwalk.

* * *

Troy checked himself one last time in the mirror and smiled to himself. "Troy Bolton, you're looking fine!" he said and walked off. His black tuxedo was visible to his dad and instead of getting the long dating tips or complaints on missing basketball training, the dad just say hi and walked away. Troy frowned confused but kept walking down the stairs. As he was about to go off and fetch Gabriella, the phone rang.

"Someone get it please!" he shouted. No one answered. He groaned and picked it up.

"Hello? Troy Bolton speak-"

"Troy! Thank goodness you're still at home!" the voice said relieved.

"Is something wrong, Gab?" troy asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, Troy but I can't make it to tonight's dinner. I'm meeting someone." Troy felt something inside him squeeze.

"Oh…okay… I been through this same excuse for at least 10 times now. I'll live…" There was a long pause on the other line.

"See you tomorrow, Gab!" he said and slammed the phone down. He heard Gabriella's voice still going on the phone but ignored them and hung up.

"_In my opinion, I think she's going to cancel your little date tonight."_

"How did she know this would happen?!" Troy asked himself as he went upstairs to change again. He felt his anger boil and his head bursting.

"_Haven't you wondered where she got all those mysterious calls lately? Why she is always saying she's busy every weekend?"_

"I never actually thought about that…" he admitted. He has to admit that Sharpay's words are getting to him. He shook his head furiously and flopped on his bed.

"She wouldn't cheat behind me! Gab the innocent girl would never!" he said laughing. However, his laughter died down as he let a big sigh.

"Gabriella…" he sighed.

* * *

Gabriella was glad that Troy was still at home. She immediately told him she couldn't make it since her mother arranged a last minute arrangement to meet Gabriella's cousin. She loved Fred so much that it's very rare she could see him.

"Troy would understand…I mean, I see him like everyday." She reasoned.

"Troy! Thank goodness you're still at home!" she said happily.

"I'm sorry, Troy but I can't make it to tonight's dinner. I'm meeting someone." She said sadly. Silence fell before Troy replied. she wasn't expecting him to be so hurt. 'Has it already been the 10th date cancel?' she asked herself shocked. She was about to apologized when Troy hung up.

"Oh troy… I'm so sorry."

"Is something wrong honey?" Gab turned to face her mother a plastered on a fake smile.

"No, nothing. I guess Troy was kind of upset about me canceling our date that's all."

"I'm so sorry I arranged it tonight sweetie but cousin Fred's going away soon and I know how much you'll miss him." Gab hugged her mum and laughed.

"It's ok. I'll just tell Troy tomorrow in school why I cancelled the date and everything will be ok." Mrs. Montez smiled and answered the ringing doorbell.

"I hope…" Gabriella sighed when she was alone again.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In my heart always  
Author: Wolfiegirl93  
Show: High School Musical  
Pairing: Troy/Gabriella, slight Troy/Sharpay  
Warnings: Characters might be OOC!

* * *

RING!

Gab hasn't seen Troy anywhere today in school. She didn't see him at homebase or at lunch. She felt worried; it's not like Tory to skip out on school without telling her. She caught sight of Chad walking by and greeted him.

"Have you seen Troy?" she asked.

"Umm. Yeah. He was at practice just now. He told me he came late to school." Gabriella pouted and thanked Chad. She walked to her locker feeling weird.

"Is Tory avoiding me?" she asked herself. Her locker slammed shut as she was about to reach for her science book. She gasped.

"What's wrong, Gabriella?" Sharpay asked her with a huge smile on her face. Gabriella sighed and opened her locker again.

"Troy's avoiding me." Sharpay's smile grew bigger and cleared her throat.

"Well, maybe he has realized you're not the one for him." Gabriella slammed her locker and looked at her friend.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay laughed and glared at Gab.

"Listen. So everyone says you're a way better singer than me and has the hunk on you. But Troy's mine now. Whatever you do to him, I would never forgive you!" Gabriella felt hurt.

"What did you tell him?" she asked, voice cracking. Sharpay giggled and air-kissed Gab.

"Toodles!" she said and walked away joining her brother looking at the notice board.

"Look, sister. Looks like Ms. Darbus decided on another musical this year." Sharpay read the notice.

_To all students interested in singing,  
Now is your chance to shine with your own choice of song. You may work in pairs or alone. Students are to create their own lyrics and compose their own songs. If you don't know how to compose a song, please see my assistant Kelsi Neilsen to help you. It may be any type of music. From classical to rap. However, there would be an audition to see if you can sing. The song this time would be "There for me" by Tyrese. Please memorize this song. I don't want anymore incident like last year.  
I hope you would all sign up for this and the audition would take place on Monday next week.  
Ms Darbus._

"Joining?" Ryan asked. Sharpay shrieked and pushed her brother away.

"I'm doing this one with Troy." She waved goodbye to her brother and walked off to find her crush. Ryan felt hurt but still plastered a smile on his face. He decided to do it single this time.

* * *

"Troy honey!" Troy looked at Sharpay running towards her. "I heard that you're avoiding Gab, is that true?" Troy's smile disappeared and dragged Sharpay away from his group.

"You were right, Sharpay. Gab has been cheating on me. She cancelled our date last night again. I can't take this anymore!" Sharpay patted his back and thought hard.

"I know! You want to forget about her right? Make this pain go away?" Troy shook his head.

"I'll just ask her what's going on…." Sharpay gasped and stopped him.

"Troy, do you think Gab would tell you the truth? She'll deny it and tell you weird stuff. Besides I met her just now and she said she'll dump you for her Fred boy." Troy gasped and was about to deny it until he recall whatever Sharpay told him was true.

"Fine." He said.

"But the pain here won't go away!" Troy pointed to his chest.

"To make this go away….you need another girl. I'll help!" Troy looked at Sharpay who was smiling kindly to him.

"Fine…" he sighed. Sharpay clapped her hands and kissed his cheeks.

"Great! Oh, Ms. Darbus organized another musical again. Would you be my partner?" Troy nodded simply only to be kissed again.

"Thank you, Troy honey!"

* * *

News flies fast in East high. Everyone knows about Troy and Sharpay going out. Everyone, but one.

Gabriella Montez waited for Troy at his locker only to be stared at by many. She gave everyone a confused look until her bestfriend Taylor ran up to her.

"Gabby, heard the news? How'd you take it? Why did you give him away?" Gabriella arched her brow.

"Huh?"

"Why did you break up with Troy?! Now he's dating that Sharpay girl!" Gabriella froze. She felt numb. She didn't break up, did she? Is this just a trick to make Gabriella hurt? Well it did!

"He's…what?" Taylor gaped at her friends reaction.

"You mean you don't know?!" Before Gabriella managed to answer, Troy cleared his throat.

"You're blocking my way…" he said as if he was talking to a stranger. Gabriella turned to face him but only saw the cold stare he gave her. she felt even numb.

"Troy?" she asked. "Is that true?"

"What is?" he asked confused.

"You dating Sharpay, duh!" taylor interrupted.

"Oh that. Yeah, got a problem with that?" Troy asked smiling. Gabriella felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"We're still dating Troy. We never broke up before!" Troy gaped.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? I guess I was busy thinking about our previous not-going-so-well relationship!" Gabriella took those words in like crazy and let her tears fall freely. She couldn't control herself and slapped the jock hard. The slap echoed around the hallway and everyone gasped. Troy held his cheek and watched his lover cry in front of him.

"How could you Troy! I was busy and this is what I get for trying to make it up to you?!" Troy went speechless. Gabriella pushed him aside and ran out of the door. Troy watched her disappear and sighed.

"Gab…"

"Smooth move, Romeo!" Taylor said and slapped him as well. She than ran after her best friend as fast as she could.

Troy watched her go too and sighed. 'What have I done?' he asked himself.

* * *

"How could he?" Gabriella asked herself running down the streets crying. She was glad this happened when school ended or she would be skipping classes. She heard her name being called and a hand gripping hers.

"Chill girl!" Taylor said hugging her crying friend.

"I can't anymore… Why did he do this? Does he know how much I love him?" Taylor sighed.

"He's a basketball guy. A popular dude. These dudes are mostly players, Gabriella. If you want to date someone like him, you gotta be ready for this." Gabriella cried harder and Taylor patted her back.

"It'll be ok, Gabriella. I'm here. I'm here…"

"Gabriella…" Troy said while hiding behind a tree. He had hurt his Gabriella, his only girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In my heart always  
Author: Wolfiegirl93  
Show: High School Musical  
Pairing: Troy/Gabriella, slight Troy/Sharpay  
Warnings: Characters might be OOC! And slight rude language

* * *

Troy stood outside Gabriella's house afraid to even knock. He knew he had hurt the girl but she had hurt him too. Sure it was a stupid thing to be jealous of but Gab really had been too much. 

"_We're still dating Troy. We never broke up before!"_

Troy shook his head and looked at her room. There she was staring at the blue sky. Troy smiled and was about to wave when he caught something. Tears?

"_How could you Troy! I was busy and this is what I get for trying to make it up to you?!"_

He saw her wipe her tears furiously and closing the curtains. He had hurt her more than he thought,

"Nah, she's not crying for me!" he said laughing.

"Probably something happened." Tory looked at the door again and sighed.

"She'll learn to forget me. And so will I." with that he walked of.

"_How could you Troy!"_

"Gabriella…"

* * *

Gabriella fell on her bed sick at herself. How could Troy just leave her like that? What's more, he's dating Sharpay! Gabriella wanted to strangle that blonde…Whoa! Where did that come from? 

"Troy's better of with her. He doesn't need me!" she reasoned. Her smile dropped when she mentally kicked herself.

"Was it all a lie? Was I a toy to him?!" Gabriella felt as if she was stung by thousands of bees. She felt vulnerable and weak.

"Was it?"

"_Oh that. Yeah, got a problem with that?"  
"Oh, did I forget to mention? I guess I was busy thinking about our previous not-going-so-well relationship!"_

Tears kept falling down uncontrollably. Gabriella breathed in hard and hit herself with her pillow. "I didn't know…" she said.

"Were you jealous of Fred?" she whispered.

"Were you jealous because I am with him more than you?" Gabriella sat up and dig into the bed sheets.

"Were you angry at me for skipping out so many dates?" Her stomach felt strange, her throat felt dry and painful, her head started hurting and her chest felt weird. She now knew what it was like to lose something so important to her.

"_Was this all my fault? Is this revenge?"  
"Do I deserve this?"  
"Can I live through this?"  
"Should I forget him?

* * *

_

School had started and everyone was in their home room. Gabriella was revising for the test that day and so were some of the students. The noises heard were giggles from the little missy Sharpay and Troy. They were the only two not studying. Ms. Darbus came in and greeted her class. Gabriella looked up to see Sharpay giving troy a peck and felt her stomach clench. She blinked repeatedly and looked away.

'We had avoided each other before. I can do that again!' she thought to herself with a big smile.

"Gabriella Montez! This is no place to be smiling to yourself!" Gab gasped and saw everyone's eyes on her, everyone but one. Troy kept reading his book and yawned,

"Troy Bolton! This is no place to be bored or sleepy! Detention you two!"

"What?!" both of them shouted.

"You heard me!" Sharpay gulped and laughed out loud.

"You two Sharpay Evans!" Sharpay gasped but smiled.

"You did that cause I'm in detention did you?" Troy asked softly. Sharpay just gave him a wink and continued studying. Troy sighed happily but spotted Gabriella. He watched her sad face eyeing the huge text book and then to her red eyes.

'Someone didn't sleep well last night…" Troy thought and returned to his revision.

"Was It because of me?"

* * *

During Detention, the three students were once again helping out with the decorations for the musical. Troy and Sharpay were helping each other out while giving small kisses towards each other. Gabriella just watched from the corner and felt her anger rise. 

"We never did that when we're together!" she grumbled softly.

"Alright! Sharpay I need you here to help me choose the colours for the stage wall while troy help Gabriella hang up the tinsels. Remember people! Art!" Troy sighed while Gabriella stiffened. Sharpay frowned but followed her orders while Troy walked up to Gabriella who was already on a ladder.

"Tell you what, why don't you…"

"Troy Bolton! Evans and I are going to the store to choose the colour so make sure when I get back you two are done with the tinsels!" Troy saluted to her with an annoying smile while gab nodded. Troy looked back at Gab and sighed.

"Like I said, you hooked the tinsel on that hook there and when you're done, hold onto the ladder so I can slide you to the other hook." Gabriella nodded and did as told. When she was done, she grabbed onto the ladder tightly while Troy pushed the ladder. The ladder was slippery making Gabriella lose her grip. She screamed but before she reached the ground, two strong arms caught her. The two of them just stayed like that for a few seconds until Troy coughed.

"We have work Montez…" Gabriella felt pain staging her.

"It's Gabriella, Bolton!" she snapped. Troy looked into her watery eyes as she struggled away from his touch. She stood there breathing hard fighting the tears from falling.

"I don't have time for this! I need to go home and meet Fred!" she shouted and pushed the ladder to the other side. Troy just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Pass the tinsels troy!" she ordered coldly. Troy frowned but followed. He passed it to her as she hooked it onto the other hook.

"There. I'm done. And I have only 10 minutes to go. Why don't you put the ladder back and…?"

"Cut the crap off, Gab! It's not like Fred would murder you if you go home late and it's not like I would do whatever you say!" Silence fell upon the two while Gabriella finally let her tears down freely.

"Why Troy?" she asked. "Is this my punishment?" Troy just looked away and closed his eyes.

"For what?" he asked softly.

"For not spending time with you! For spending more time on Fred!"

"YES!" Gabriella gasped at the loud reply. "WHO IS THAT BASTARD ANYWAY? FRED THIS! FRED THAT! IF FRED IS SO GOD DAMN IMPORTANT TO YOU, WHY DID YOU EVEN DATE ME?" Gabriella watched the red face fuming at her.

"Stop shouting Troy if not you'll spend extra time helping me and Sharpay paint." Ms. Darbus said holding a bucket full of paint.

"It's ok, Ms. Darbus. I'm done shouting…" Troy answered still keeping eye contact with the crying Gab.

"Can I go home?" she asked. Ms. Darbus nodded and said her goodbyes.

"I spend time with Fred because he's here for holiday and he's my cousin…" she said before she ran away. Troy blinked on the spot and froze. The thing that made him move again was the tight hug from Sharpay.

"You're helping me with painting, right Troy?" Troy blinked again and fell onto the floor.

"COUSIN?!" he finally shouted.

"THAT'S IT BOLTON! YOU'RE HELPING!" Ms. Darbus shouted back.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Title: In my heart always  
Author: Wolfiegirl93  
Show: High School Musical  
Pairing: Troy/Gabriella, slight Troy/Sharpay  
Warnings: Characters might be OOC!

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I can't believe Fred was actually Gab's cousin. I mean, damn! I must have acted rather foolishly! I'm such an idiot! All because of such misunderstandings I am now dating Sharpay! Man, I'm such an idiot!

I walked down the hallway spotting Sharpay talking to Gabriella. I frowned noticing Gabriella's sad face and Sharpay's wide grin. This isn't good.

"Sharpay!" I shouted. "I need you here now!" I tried sounding sweet and soft but to me it sounded like a rather rude command. Sharpay smiled and flashed another grin at Gabriella and came towards me.

However, my attention wasn't on that woman, but on Gabriella. She looked like she was close to tears but I couldn't really point it out as she ran up the stairs. I growled knowing Sharpay had done it again.

"Troy honey! We're in the musical! Apparently little miss perfect is also in it. Can you imagine her doing solo? Hah! She'll mess up agai-"

"Show some confidence in her Sharpay!" I blinked at my sudden outburst. Something wasn't right. Sharpay was just staring at me shocked.

"Look, the musicals tomorrow so why don't we just you know, rehearse?" I tried getting my thoughts of Gabriella.

"Sure!" I heard her say. I forced a smile and lead her to the music room.

* * *

"We are so gonna win, Troy honey!" she said coming out of the room. I smiled at her but looked ahead. My mind was only on Gabriella.

I know she has stage fright and can only conquer it by me. But now I am not with her, what will happen?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Troy!" I heard Sharpay saying before kissing my cheek. She cat-walked out of the corridors getting dirty stares by some girls and guys.

"What a loser!" I heard most say.

"Couldn't agree more!" I muttered.

* * *

The day has finally come. The seats were filled with people, no empty seats. Ryan was singing his solo now. I must admit, it wasn't bad.

_Dig through the ditches  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!_

Applauses were heard after the hard song. Ryan was happy I can tell. He finally manage to do a solo.

Next up was Gabriella. My heart was pounding. "You can do it!" I silently prayed. She did! She started! Her mind seemed to be in space however since she wasn't even looking at the audience but straight ahead.

_He was the one for me,  
That was what I thought,  
It had always been you and me,  
But times passed and everything changed!_

Was it about me? Her voice started cracking. I could tell she wasn't too please with the song

_You left,  
You changed,  
You break the bond,  
You yell,  
You scream,  
You started to see  
But now that you're not with me,  
I'm nothing but a fool_

Was she talking about herself? And me? I looked into the audience. No one was smiling, no one was giggling, only sadness filled their eyes. Either sadness, or anger.

_I started seeing you  
Right there with this girl  
My heart stopped just like that  
And you're stare just made me scared_!

Yup, definitely about me. I saw Ms Darbus and walked up to her.

"Wassup Ms. Darbus?" Ms. Darbus sighed and looked at me.

"Colleen couldn't make it and we have no on to fill her spot." I sighed and watched Gabriella sing again.

_You left,  
You changed,  
You break the bond,  
You yell,  
You scream,  
You started to see  
But now that you're not with me,  
I'm nothing but a fool_

_I'm nothing but a fool…  
Whoa no!_

_You left,  
You changed,  
You break the bond,  
You yell,  
You scream,  
You started to see  
But now that you're not with me,  
I'm nothing but a fool_

A thought came up to me. "Let me take her spot."

_You left,  
You changed,  
You break the bond,  
You yell,  
You scream,  
You started to see  
But now that you're not with me,  
I'm nothing but a fool_

_I'm nothing…but…a…fool…._

The applauses were loud. I can see some sensitive souls weeping away. I rolled my eyes as Sharpay dragged me onto the stage.

_This is the man that I plan to entangle  
Isn't he fine?  
My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle  
Vengeance was mine  
But I'm out of the biz  
The name I made I'll trade for his  
The only trouble is...  
I'll never tell _

_She is the one she's such wonderful fun  
Such passion and grace  
Warm in the night when I'm right  
In her tight--  
embrace,  
Tight embrace  
I'll never let her go  
The love we've known can only grow  
There's just one thing that--  
No.  
I'll never tell _

_'cause there's  
Nothing to tell _

_He snores  
She wheezes  
Say "housework," and he freezes  
She eats these Skeezy cheeses  
That I can't describe  
I talk,  
He breezes  
She doesn't know  
What please is  
His penis got diseases  
From a chumash tribe  
The vibe gets kind of scary  
Like she thinks I'm ordinary  
Like it's all just temporary  
Like her toes are kind of hairy  
But it's all very well  
'Cause, god knows,  
I'll never tell _

_When things get rough  
He just hides behind his Buffy  
Now look, he's getting huffy  
'Cause he knows that I know _

_She clings,  
She's needy  
She's also really greedy  
She never--  
His eyes are beady  
This is my verse,  
Hello? _

_You know  
You're quite the charmer  
My knight in armour  
You're the cutest of the scoobies  
With your lips as red as rubies  
And your firm yet supple--  
Tight embrace _

_Am I crazy?  
Am I dreamin'?  
Am I marrying  
A demon?  
We could  
Really raise the beam  
In makin' marriage a hell  
So, thank god,  
I'll never tell  
I swear  
That I'll never tell  
My lips  
Are sealed  
I take the fifth  
Nothing to see,  
Move it along  
I'll never  
Tell_

Applauses were heard but all of them were for me. Sometimes I pity Sharpay. I was next again. I took a deep breath as Ms. Darbus gave an announcement.

"Attention everyone. Ms. Colleen Munroe wasn't able to make today's musical. However, Troy Bolton has agreed to fill in her spot with a solo. Please give him a big hand."

Cheers were heard. "We love you Troy!" that one cheer can bring shivers down any guy.

"Umm…This song is a tribute to a friend one mine."

_She was a king, sweet girl,  
Always there when I needed her,  
But then one day everything went crazy,  
And I lost that sweet little girl…_

_Gomenasai  
For everything I did  
Gomenasai  
For all the pain I gave you  
Gomenasai  
For leaving you alone  
Gomenasai  
For acting like a child_

_Being a jerk like always  
I jump into conclusions quickly  
Right now I feel awful  
To have caused you such painful suffers_

_Gomenasai  
For everything I did  
Gomenasai  
For all the pain I gave you  
Gomenasai  
For leaving you alone  
Gomenasai  
For acting like a child_

_Gomenasai  
For everything I did  
Gomenasai  
For all the pain I gave you  
Gomenasai  
For leaving you alone  
Gomenasai  
For acting like a child_

_You're smile  
You're laughter  
You're cries  
You're shouts  
You're everything, I miss_

_You're kindness,  
You're beauty,  
You're care,  
You're say, I miss…_

_Please come back to me!_

_Gomenasai  
For everything I did  
Gomenasai  
For all the pain I gave you  
Gomenasai  
For leaving you alone  
Gomenasai  
For acting like a child_

_Gomenasai  
For everything I did  
Gomenasai  
For all the pain I gave you  
Gomenasai  
For leaving you alone  
Gomenasai  
For acting like a child_

_Gomenasai…._

The song finally ended. I heard sniffs and sobs from the audience and then cheers. I sighed and bowed. I walked out of the stage and saw Gabriella standing there, tears shining in her eyes.

"A tribute to my dear friend, Gabriella Montez…" Gabriella gasped and hugged me.

"Oh Troy!" she sighed happily. I hugged her back kissed her.

"I'm sorry for everything, Gabriella. I really thought Fred was some other guy you use to cheat on me. I never knew it was actually your cousin. Please forgive my selfish thoughts."

"Troy Bolton!" the sharp voice rang clear in my head.

"Sharpay…" I chuckled nervously. "Sup?"

"Why are you hugging her you cheater!" I looked at Gabriella then at Sharpay.

"Because she is my everything…" such a simple answer can explode the blond girl.

"Are you dumping me?!"

"Yeah…" I saw Gabriella smile. "I believe I am…"

* * *

Things are back to normal now. Sharpay's back with Ryan in singing, much to the boy's dismay. Gabriella and I are back into singing partners and a couple.

Graduation day is one week from now and my basketball is moving up one stage. My dad managed to get his friend bark to convince me into joining the basketball team league. I couldn't have been more thrilled.

Life in high school is the best time of your life, although they may be ups and downs. Gabriella and I had decided to not keep secrets anymore to avoid misunderstandings. I was so glad.

"Troy, come on! Stop day-dreaming before Ms. Darbus marks us late!" I chuckled at her panic outburst and ran into the building with her.

Yup.

High school is defiantly the best time of a young soul's life.

**THE END**

* * *

Sorry for the really rushed ending. It was meant to have more chapters, but I guess I'm in a rush. School, and stuff. Haha! I also have other fictions to complete, and new ones coming my way. Who knows, if I am free, I might even write a troygab oneshot sometime. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this story!

Oh the songs are half made-up. The duet by Sharpay and Troy are from Buffy the Vampire "I'll never tell", Ryan's song was from the song "Dragula" by Rob Zombie. Gab's and Troy's songs are made up by me. Haha! I was bored so I just simply made up two songs. I hope it's not that bad. Well, press the review button please!

Gomeansai means sorry


End file.
